


Warum liegt hier überhaupt Stroh rum?

by Melian12



Category: 18th Century CE RPF, Historical RPF
Genre: 1737, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Crack, Deutsch | German, Friends to Lovers, Katte lives AU, M/M, Marstall, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rheinsberg, Riding, Smut, Warum liegt hier überhaupt Stroh rum, Why Did I Write This?, i guess, ich geh mal davon aus dass jeder diesen Porno-Satz kennt, just german things
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-21 09:02:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18140156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melian12/pseuds/Melian12
Summary: Kronprinz Friedrich lebt seit einem Jahr in Rheinsberg, und er hat ein Auge auf seinen Freund und militärischen Berater Hans Hermann von Katte geworfen. Also versucht er, ihn zu verführen.Friedrich ist unerfahren, was die Kunst der Verführung anbelangt, und Katte weiß nicht so ganz, was abgeht, oder tut zumindest so.Und schlechte Porno-Dialoge sind offenbar keine Erfindung des 21. Jahrhunderts...





	Warum liegt hier überhaupt Stroh rum?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Silavon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silavon/gifts).



> Ja, ich war in Rheinsberg.  
> Ja, wir haben viel Müll geplottet und hatten viel Spaß.  
> Nein, ich bereue nichts xD
> 
> es ist so medium und nicht gebetat, also verzeiht mir meine Fehler bitte ;)

Friedrich war aufgeregt. Ehrlicherweise war er sogar ziemlich nervös. Was er heute vorhatte… so etwas hatte er noch nie gemacht, und er war sich nicht sicher, wie Katte darauf reagieren würde. Katte mochte ihn, da war Friedrich sich nach ihren bisherigen Begegnungen relativ sicher, aber ob er ihn auch auf diese Weise mochte… vielleicht sah Katte ihn eben doch nur als guten Freund…

Also stand er mit schwitzenden Händen, einem nervösen Lächeln und Kribbeln im Bauch im Schlosshof von Schloss Rheinsberg und wartete auf den Premierleutnant Hans Hermann von Katte.  Dieser ließ sich nur leider unheimlich viel Zeit. Und diese viele Zeit, die er mit Warten verbrachte, ließ Friedrich nur noch nervöser werden.

Als er endlich Schritte hinter sich hörte, glaubte er schon, sich die Hände nicht mehr viel öfter an den Hosen abwischen zu können, weil man sonst die nassen Flecken gesehen hätte. Friedrich drehte sich um, und er konnte nichts dagegen tun, dass sich ein breites Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht ausbreitete, als er Katte auf sich zukommen sah. In seinem Bauch kribbelte es wie verrückt.

„Premierleutnant von Katte! Wie schön, dass Sie Zeit haben.“

„Aber natürlich, mein Prinz. Stets zu Diensten.“

„Dann lasst uns doch gleich einmal nach drüben in den Marstall gehen.“

Friedrich schritt voran, so entschlossen wie möglich, und bemühte sich mit aller Macht um ein normales Auftreten. Und dabei fragte er sich schon die ganze Zeit, wie er es wohl anstellen sollte, ihn zu verführen, ohne dass Katte ihn für komplett bescheuert hielt. Er hatte einfach keine Erfahrung mit so etwas, weder hatte er es schon einmal verssucht, noch war es je an ihm versucht worden…

Die Tür knarzte leise in den Angeln, als Friedrich sie öffnete. Der warme Geruch von Pferden, Stroh und Leder schlug ihm entgegen, ein vertrauter Geruch, der ihm in den letzten Jahren sehr angenehm geworden war. Und das, obwohl er ihn als Kind gehasst hatte. Als sein Vater ihn gezwungen hatte, mit fünf Jahren reiten zu lernen…

Katte hinter ihm sah sich aufmerksam um. „Hoheit, wenn es mir erlaubt ist, die Frage zu stellen…“

„Nur zu.“

„Warum genau wolltet Ihr mir den Marstall zeigen? Gibt es Probleme mit einem der Pferde?“

„Ähmm…. Nein.“

Friedrich drehte sich zu seinem Premierleutnant um, und er merkte, dass er rot wurde. Katte war sehr viel dichter hinter ihm, oder jetzt viel mehr vor ihm, als er sollte, aber er hätte ihn gerne noch näher bei sich gehabt. Sie standen zwischen zwei leeren Boxen, in denen duftendes frisches Stroh lag, und Friedrich beschloss, dass hier der wahrscheinlich beste Platz war.

Katte sah sich irritiert um. „Entschuldigt meine Verwirrung, Hoheit, aber… warum liegt hier überhaupt Stroh rum?“

Friedrich zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Das ist ein Pferdestall? Damit die Pferde draufscheißen können.“ Er fuhr sich durch die Haare. „Warum hast du deine Uniform noch an?“

Katte zuckte die Achseln. „Ich komme direkt vom Dienst, Hoheit. Ich hatte keine Zeit, mich umzuziehen.“

Friedrich seufzte. Das ging nicht wirklich wie geplant. „Naja, das ist ja auch nicht so wichtig…“ Wahrscheinlich hatte Katte einfach keine Lust, wollte nichts von ihm, war sowieso schon vergeben… am besten, sie beendeten das hier, ohne dass es noch peinlicher wurde.

„Vielleicht… haben Sie ja Lust, ein wenig auszureiten?“ Er hatte sich schon wieder umgedreht, ging weiter, nach hinten zu den Pferden.

„Ach so…“ Katte ging ihm ein paar Schritte hinterher. „Und ich dachte schon, ich sollte Euch einen blasen.“ Friedrich fuhr herum, und Katte grinste. „Aber beim Reiten bin ich prinzipiell dabei…“

Zögerlich trat Friedrich einen Schritt auf Katte zu, legte ihm die Hand auf die Brust. Katte ließ es geschehen. Friedrich streichelte ihn, vorsichtig, ließ seine Finger über den Stoff seiner Uniform gleiten… „Reiten… mit oder ohne Uniform?“

„Ich glaube, heute lieber mal ohne…“

Also begann Friedrich, Kattes Rock aufzuknöpfen, und ließ das helle Kleidungsstück dann einfach zu Boden fallen. Unter seinem weiten Hemd, das der Kavallerist trug, zeichneten sich kräftige Muskeln ab, und das nervöse Kribbeln verflüchtigte sich aus Friedrichs Magengrube in tiefere Regionen. Er zog an den Schnüren, die Kattes Hemd vorne zusammenhielten, strich bewundernd über die breite, behaarte Brust und dann weiter nach oben, über den Hals und das glatt rasierte Kinn des Leutnants. Dann streifte sein Daumen über Kattes Unterlippe.

Katte, der ein gutes Stück größer war als der Kronprinz, beugte sich ein wenig nach unten, lehnte seine Stirn an Friedrichs. Der nutzte diese Chance, streckte sich seinem Freund entgegen und stahl ihm einen Kuss – den ersten, den sie tauschten, aber der erste von vielen. Katte begann währenddessen, Friedrich die preußischblaue Uniform auszuziehen.

„Vorsicht.“ Friedrich griff noch einmal in seine Tasche, bevor Katte seine Kleider achtlos über die Wand der nächsten Box hängte, und holte ein kleines Fläschchen mit Öl heraus. „Wenn du reiten willst, sollte das hier heil bleiben…“

Katte grinste frech. „Wer weiß. Vielleicht will ich ja gar nicht reiten… sondern geritten werden…“

Friedrich ließ sich in einer der leeren Boxen auf das Stroh sinken, Katte zog er mit sich. „Soso. Du willst also geritten werden, ja?“

„Also, wenn Hoheit nach einem Ausritt gelüsten sollte…“ Katte küsste Friedrich auf die Stirn. „Aber lasst mich Euch zuerst meine Aufwartung machen…“ Er kniete sich vor Friedrich und öffnete seine Hose. Ohne Umschweife nahm er Friedrichs Penis in den Mund, leckte einige Male über die Spitze, bevor er ihn ganz mit den Lippen umschloss und zu saugen begann.

Immer wieder reizte er die empfindliche Spitze mit Lippen und Zunge. Friedrich lag keuchend auf dem Rücken, und stöhnte schließlich: „Du bläst anscheinend nicht nur die Flöte ausgezeichnet…“

Katte musste lachen, er ließ Friedrichs Penis los, dann antwortete er: „Ja, ich bin ein Mann mit vielen Talenten.“

Er wollte seine Lippen gerade wieder um die Erektion des Kronprinzen schließen, doch dieser hielt ihn zurück. „Wenn du noch geritten werden willst, dann solltest es lieber dabei belassen…“

Katte richtete sich auf, beugte sich über Friedrich und küsste ihn zärtlich. „Wie Hoheit wünschen…“

„Wollen Sie nicht endlich diese Formalitäten beiseitelassen?“

„Aber, Hoheit…“

„Friedrich, bitte.“ Friedrich setzte sich auch auf, er legte die Beine um Kattes Hüfte und kletterte auf seinen Schoß, dann küsste er Katte auf den Mund und schlang die Arme um seinen Hals. Sein steifer Penis drängte gegen Kattes Bauch. „Und jetzt, lass uns ausreiten…“

Hans Hermann von Katte hätte wohl unter normalen Umständen gezögert, dieses Angebot seines Kronprinzen anzunehmen. Aber es waren keine normalen Umstände, wenn man nur halb bekleidet auf dem Stroh des Marstalls lag und den Kronprinzen nackt auf seinem Schoß sitzen hatte. Also nickte Katte nur und ließ sich nach hinten ins Stroh sinken, und während Friedrich sich über ihn kniete, zog er seine eigene Hose aus.

Während Katte ihn mit öligen Fingern vorbereitete, hatte Friedrich sich über ihn gebeugt und küsste ihn liebevoll. Wenn sein Vater nur wüsste, was er damit angerichtet hatte, dass er ihm diesen begabten und ausgesprochen attraktiven Leutnant zur Seite gestellt hatte… Kattes Finger waren warm und vorsichtig, er wusste, welchen Punkt er in Friedrich suchen musste, um ihn zum Stöhnen zu bringen, und es dauerte nicht lange, bis Friedrich sich wieder aufsetzte und nach mehr verlangte.

Als Katte langsam von unten in ihn eindrang, legte Friedrich den Kopf in den Nacken und schloss die Augen. Natürlich würde er niemals leidenschaftlich mit seiner Frau ins Bett gehen können, wenn er sich doch in Wirklichkeit nach einem starken Mann sehnte, mit kräftigen Händen, breiten Schultern und einem großen –

„Hoheit? Friedrich? Ist alles in Ordnung?“ Kattes Stimme klang ein wenig angestrengt, aber gleichzeitig doch auch um sein Wohlergehen besorgt. „Ich habe Euch nicht weh getan?“

Friedrich schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, Hans, im Gegenteil…“ Er nahm die Hand des Premierleutnants und küsste sanft seine Knöchel. „Das ist großartig.“

Vorsichtig begann er, sich zu bewegen, wurde aber bald schneller. Katte unter ihm keuchte laut auf und passte sich bald seinem Rhythmus an, seine Stöße wurden schneller und härter und jeder brachte Friedrich etwas näher an den Rand des Erträglichen. Als er auch noch die Hände dazu nahm, um seinen Penis zu stimulieren, dauerte es nicht lange, bis er kam und sein Sperma über Kattes Bauch spritzte.

Katte stöhnte. Friedrich war so heiß und eng, und seine überraschend kräftigen Oberschenkel, die gegen seine Hüfte drückten, waren warm und verschwitzt, und so erregend… Friedrichs Orgasmus und seine sich zusammenziehenden Muskeln um Kattes Erektion waren berauschend, und so brauchte auch Katte nur noch wenige Stöße, bis er selbst auch kam und sich sein Samen in Friedrich ergoss. Benommen blieb Katte auf dem Rücken liegen und schloss die Augen.

Friedrichs zärtlichen Hände auf seiner Brust ließen ihn blinzeln, und Sekunden später zog sich der Kronprinz von ihm zurück, um sich neben Katte ins Stroh fallen zu lassen und liebevoll einen Arm um ihn zu legen. Sanft küssten sie sich, bis Katte schließlich leise meinte: „Nicht, dass ich Sie nicht länger bei mir haben möchte… aber vielleicht sollten wir uns wieder anziehen. Sie haben mit Sicherheit noch Arbeit zu erledigen.“

Friedrich seufzte. „Ja… meine Frau wird mich wohl schon in der Bibliothek erwarten…“ Er stand auf, wischte sich und Katte mit ein wenig Stroh das Sperma notdürftig ab, dann zog er sein Hemd und die Hose wieder an. Bevor er ging, hauchte er Katte, der noch dabei war, seine Uniform wieder in Ordnung zu bringen, einen Kuss auf die Lippen und meinte dann: „Falls von Ihrer Seite Interesse an einer… Vertiefung bestünde… wollen Sie heute Abend vielleicht auch mal reiten?“

Katte sah ihn zuerst erstaunt an, dann nickte er. „Nur zu gerne, Hoheit.“

„Friedrich.“ Friedrich lachte, und küsste Katte noch einmal zärtlich. Dann machte er sich auf den Weg aus dem Marstall, über den Hof und in die Bibliothek, wo Elisabeth Christine mit Sicherheit schon auf ihn wartete. Aber sie war ihm egal. Sein Herz war leicht und glücklich, und es war voller Katte.


End file.
